User talk:Tigerfur of Bloodclan
Welcome WHy Hello! Hey there Tigerfur! If you want, I can draw you something! Just fill out this form: Name: Description: Eye Colour: Other Markings: :) GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I can make you as much as I want, and I can fix your chararcter box for you. ^.^ GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) How I did it was blahblahrawr blahtail :) Also, you'll have to ask Fire to join BloodClan. :) GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 18:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? You character Squirrelheart was said to have been in ThunderClan to Brambleclaw and Icecloud but on this wiki it is not related to the series at all. You can't use the characters from the series. Also, the image has to be approved by the Character Art Project before going on an article-- 19:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) You can ask to join CAP on this page-- 19:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Click on add new topic-- 20:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you please stop creating all these characters? You need to ask before adding a character to a Clan. There is not information on some of the articles so I'm going to delete them. Ask before creating the article-- 00:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Tigerfur. Next time you can ask me or another user for help with the wiki-- 04:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Behavior Nightshine is not mean at all, I would like to ask you to please watch your temper. What she said is true, you can't make characters for Clans without permission from the roleplayer of the Clan leader [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Tigerfur, I have yet to see anyone blame you of anything, and Nightshine was just telling you what to do. I'm jut telling you to watch your temper. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Clovertail's name Hello again :) I hope you're having fun here. I just wanted to let you know that you should probably change Clovertail's name, because there's a Clovertail in SkyClan's Destiny. It's not necessarily a rule that we don't name our cats after cats in the series, but I guess it might as well be. Might I suggest Cloverpelt or Clovershine? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, only administrators and rollbacks have the authority to delete pages, I could have done it for you. Or, you could have just moved the page to a different name instead of having to create a whole different article. But, no matter :) I'll just go ahead and delete the extra one. As for the tribe, you might want to ask Nightwhisker about that, she role plays the Stoneteller. But don't get bummed out if she doesn't answer right away, we can't all be at the key board 24/7 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Character Okay, what you have to do is upload the image you tweaked over the original image on the CAP talk page, and say Reuploaded:, then explain whatever changes you made. That way we can all offer comments and critique [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry but you can't use images from Warriors Wiki. The blanks are for that wiki only.-- 04:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) We want the images to look good so we put them up for approval to get critiqued-- 04:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! You just need to add shading and blur the stripes-- 04:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tribe Sure! Add them to the tribe's page. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 22:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: :P :Well, did you try thinning them and blurring them? Or smudging them. Also, put this on the CAP talk page under your image, this shouldn't be a conversation between you and me, it should be a conversation between you, and all the other members of CAP, so they can help you, offer critique, ect. So, place your comments there ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: *yawn* :Tigerfur, I don't think you're understanding what I'm trying to tell you. You do not put your characters in the archives. Archives are sections of the CAP talk page that we're not using anymore. Users don't go to the archives, we only go there usually to archive a section on the talk page. You must reserve your charart here, on the reservation table. I put your name there, it's in alphabetical order. Then, you put your charart here, and make a new section for it. To edit the page, move your mouse arrow over "add topic", and the edit option will come up. Leave a new section, and put the character art there. Users will comment and critique your work. Reupload the image doing what the other users have suggested by saying Reuploaded:, and explain what you've changed. Then, a project lead, (the leader, deputy, or a senior warrior) will say "Comments Before Approval?" and in 24 hours, a project lead will archive the section, and add it to the character's article. When reserving your character art, you must be sure that nobody else has reserved it first. If you go two weeks without putting anything up, then your reservation will be removed. If you leave your image on the CAP talk page and not reupload for a week, someone will leave a warning that it will be declined if you don't work on it. If you still don't work on it after three or four days afterwards, it will be declined. I hope this helped :) And, I'm not sure which character you did, so I can't really put it on the CAP talk page for you. You'll have to reserve it yourself, then put it up for approval [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Tigerfur I'm sorry. This wiki is actually based on the Clans in the books. You're welcome to ask the role players of the Clan leaders if you can have a character in that Clan though :) Or, they can be loners, rogues, or kittypets [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Adoption center Check this out- Adoption Center adopt cats here. 19:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Go here: http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type your nick as Tigerfur. Then for the channel, type in #wikia-catsoftheclans I'll be on as Kiba-Sama. ;) See you there! GaaraWhat does pain feel like? 愛 22:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I felt that way too my first time on. xD There is a white box right at the bottom of the page. Type there and press 'enter' ;) GaaraWhat does pain feel like? 愛 23:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Er, I have to say that I'm a bit confused. You want your chararts to be declined? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if that's what you want. And what's with the angry face on your section heading on my talk page? That's no way to start off a message...[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK :What did that message mean that you left on my talk page? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, lol [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Firefur Charat-Help Here it is, I wanted to help, since i wasnt too busy. Try to reupload it with my image ;) Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 18:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chararts :Okay, let's do this. Why don't we temporarily withdraw your chararts? They're taking up much needed space on the page, and it would be appreciated. When you find time, you can just put them back up :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan :Hey, Tigerfur! The only reason I'm answering on Ice's behalf is because I've taken a break, and I'm not sure how active she is at the moment. I think it'd be fine if Stormfrost and Clovershine joined with their kits, what are the kit's descriptions? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Okay, I'll create their articles and add them in. But one question first, if Gingerkit's name is "Ginger" shouldn't she have, you know, ginger on her? I recommend changing her name if she doesn't [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Apprentices :I'm sure it would be fine, but you'll have to take it up with Bracken, she role plays Troutstar. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) sure--bracken--~ 02:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhh...Silverkit to Crookedfang and Blackkit to Rockey....Gingerkit to Venomsplash? 19:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much! Tabbies are my weak points, and the thing about my chararts is that I have at least tons saved onto my computer that I really want to upload. But, I'll see if I can get around to them :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC)